5 Times Midoriya Got Stuck (And 1 Time He Did It On Purpose)
by Multi-Gamer10
Summary: Midoriya getting stuck in strange places, basically. T for Bakugou, at some point.
1. Between The Bed And The Wall

Aoyama liked his 'beauty sleep'. He liked the quiet that came from having Tokoyami and Midoriya as next door neighbours (excluding the occasional mutter session that got too excited and Dark Shadow in general). So, obviously, when he heard scraping against his wall, he was annoyed.

What could Midoriya be up to at 5am, anyway?

He rolled over, content to ignore it, except the noise didn't stop. No, if anything it got louder. Aoyama resigned himself to his fate and decided to investigate.

Knock. Knock.

The scratching stopped momentarily, before Midoriya's muffled voice called out, "Hello?"

Aoyama sighed, "Midoriya, c'est five dans le morning - could you quieten down?"

More shuffling, but Midoriya didn't open the door. Aoyama frowned, "Midoriya?"

"Aoyama could you give me a hand with something?" said boy responded hesitantly.

"D'accord, Midoriya, mais pourquoi?"

"I'm a bit stuck."

"Oh."

Oh, indeed, Aoyama thought to himself as he stepped into the other's room. The usual yellow of Midoriya's All Might collection glared at him as he switched on the light, but - surprisingly - the most outlandish part of his room was the boy himself. Only his face and one of his feet were visible, the rest of the boy tangled up in an All Might duvet. Whilst that alone would've been manageable for Midoriya, he seemed to have wedged himself between the wall and bed frame, the mattress sticking outwards from its usual spot.

_Mon dieu,_ he thought.

"How did you even -"

"Bad dreams plus strength quirk," Midoriya admitted, abashed. "U-Usually I'm fine, but... yeah."

Aoyami smirked, "Then you're the damsel once again, mon ami."

Midoriya flushed at the mention of the disastrous Entrance Exam, and wriggled in distress. Aoyama grinned at him and pulled at his blanket prison.

For a moment, it seemed to work, until Aoyama huffed and dropped him further down the gap, panting before realising what he'd done. _Mon dieu..._

Trying again only had the same results.

Midoriya looked at him, piteously wedged in the wall, and offered Aoyama a small smile. "Should we get Tokoyami?"

"... Mais Mineta is next door?"

Midoriya laughed a little, "I know, but his quirk gets things stuck _more_, and physically - he'd probably get stuck too."

Aoyama shrugged, "Vrais, I will get Tokoyami."

* * *

Iida Tenya was used to listening to the things that go bump in the night - after all, he was born and raised in a hero family that specialised in rapid response. He knew that Bakougo had an almost daily ritual of sneaking to the kitchen at 3am, just like he knew that Jirou liked to watch the sky on cloudless nights - she started at differing times, but always came down by midnight.

One thing that stayed constant, however, was that Aoyama slept like a brick in the room beneath his.

So, when he began to hear voices below, and the sound of something heavy being dropped, he knew Midoriya was involved. Because Midoriya was _always_ involved with class shenanigans and drama.

Iida looked at his clock and frowned: 5:12am. The only person up by then was Todoroki, usually, and he tended to stick to the roof or the common area. Meaning it was most likely Midoriya.

Iida donned some socks and headed for the stairs.

When he arrived on the floor, he expected to see Midoriya and Aoyama doing something incredibly ill-thought out (though, unbeknownst to him, they'd already passed that stage); he didn't expect to see Aoyama dragging a reluctant Tokoyami towards Midoriya's room.

They obviously hadn't expected to see him either, since all three of them paused, staring at each other like in the showdowns of classic western movies of old. Aoyami's hand was frozen on Tokoyami's shoulder, and he brazenly told Iida: "This isn't what it looks like."

Iida stood rigid, "So you aren't dragging Tokoyami into helping you clean up whatever mess Midoria's gotten into?"

"It's exactly what it looks like, then, mon ami."

Tokoyami snorted.

"As class president I cannot condone you disrupting other students' sleep," the French-butchering boy shrunk under his gaze, "...so I will help you resolve this as quickly as possible."

"Fantastique! J'ai essayé l'aider mais Midoriya is very stuck!"

Iida paused, as did Tokoyami, "Stuck?"

"Oui, c'est better to see for yourselves." Aoyama led them into Midoriya's yellow /yellow/ room and sparkled brightly - "Ta da!"

Midoriya offered the confused pair a small hello from his position wedged by the wall. One of his feet poked out from the blanket, which he used to wave at them. Due to Aoyama's prior "help", he was almost upside down. Assumably, his head was touching the floor, since he commented on Iida's striped socks.

Iida worried about blood rush at that point.

"Should we even ask?" Tokoyami muttered, Dark Shadow cackling beside him.

"... P-Probably not."

Midoriya's voice was muffled, and Iida truly began to worry about his air flow. He crouched down and looked beneath the bed frame, sighing as he met eyes with the smaller boy.

"I'm assuming you have a plan for this?" he asked.

"Well, t-technically I did, but I didn't know Aoyami would get you too, so this may be a little easier," he mumbled, "Or w-worse, I don't know."

Tokoyami sat down in Midoriya's chair, Dark Shadow twisting around to look at different All Might Merchandise. "Let's hear it, then," he said.

"I-I figured that if Tokoyami and either Dark Shadow or Aoyama pulled the bed out a bit, the other could just stop me falling awkwardly or just making sure nothing get broken," Midoriya explained, his body wiggling in its blanket prison as he tried to add gestures. His free foot dropped as no one said anything, "Damage c-con-control, basically. Yeah..."

Aoyama clapped politely. "Je l'adore. I will catch you, Iida and Tokoyami can pull the bed and Dark Shadow can watch, oui?"

There was a pause, in which Iida assumed Midoiya had nodded, before his verbal confirmation.

Dark Shadow whooped in delight, "Alright, let's go!"

Iida, too, grinned, and grabbed one side of the bed, Aoyama slipping beneath it. Tokoyami grabbed the other end and, with a shared nod, the pair jerked the bed frame from the wall, Dark Shodow rushing to catch the dislodged hero paraphlaneia.

Aoyama yelped from beneath the bed as Midoriya all but landed on him.

"S-Sorry," the boy apologised, still immobilized in his garish yellow cocoon.

"C'est fine, Midoriya, mais for someone so petit you're quite heavy," Aoyama said and, beside Iida, Dark Shadow cackled with glee. "Maintenant let's get you out from here."

Midoriya, red faced (and was that embarrassment or blood rush?), was eventually pulled out from under the bed. Iida and Tokoyami pushed it back against the wall before turning to the boy.

"Midoriya, what were you doing down there, anyway?" Iida asked, ignoring Tokoyami's _"He was hosting a revelry in the dark."_

Midoriya stood up and pushed his duvet back onto his bed, "I didn't mean to, I just.. just slipped, I guess."

Iida looked at him, the others and then his gaze drifted to Midoriya's All Might clock. He stiffly straightened, "Right, everyone back to bed, then, we have school today!"

Aoyama sighed behind him.

"Oh, r-right," Midoriya mumbled, scratching the back of his head, "Sorry for waking you guys up."

"I was up anyway, Midoriya," Tokoyami headed for the door.

"Oh, okay, right right. So, uh, do you all mind... _possiblynottellingtheothersaboutthis?_"

Iida nodded firmly, "They will not hear of it from me, Midoriya."

The other two gave half-hearted agreements and left, Iida still stood next to his green-haired friend.

"Goodnight," he headed for the door before smiling at Midoriya, "Or, technically, good morning."

Iida grinned to himself he heard the other splutter, already half way back to the stairs. Absently, he noted how Dark Shadow was strangely silent when Midoriya asked them to keep quiet about the incident.

Iida, consequently, was not surprised when all of Class 1-A knew about it by lunch time.


	2. In A Cupboard

It was only a week before Izuku found himself stuck again. During hero training, they had been practicing stealth - hide from another person until they pass the time limit. For _Deku_ who had been hiding from Bakugou for most of his childhood, it was simple.

They were in Ground Beta, the fake city, and he was already itching to run, to hidehide_hide_. His fingers tapped against his side, occasionally pulling at the fabric of his suit. He could feel the others eyeing him and struggled to bury his energy, his fingers still tapping, tapping, tapping.

At the head of the group, Mr. Aizawa addressed the class.

"As you know, today we will be covering stealth training. Whilst I know some of you believe it is better to attack than to hide," he pointedly ignored Bakugou's derisive snort, "It is, nevertheless, a skill many of you - if not all - will need. Some skill sets are more efficient for Underground work, but even public heroes can face a scenario in which they may be waiting for back up or collecting Intel, and need to avoid detection.

"For this exercise, you work alone," he smiled at their gasps. "One person hides, three try to find them."

Mineta groaned, "But that makes it really hard!"

"Exactly."

Izuku grinned to himself as the names were called out, and all but ran over to Mineta, Ojiro and Jiro.

"You're certainly excited, Midoriya," Ojiro laughed. "I ho-"

"Aren't either of you worried about going up against a living sound detector?!" Mineta interrupted, wailing, "This is gonna be super hard!"

Jiro rolled her eyes, "All of us are going to struggle in this, it's not just you."

"I know, right?" Ojiro rubbed the back of his head, "I mean, I think I can be stealthy, but I can't exactly hide all that easily."

Izuku stared at the blond's tail, eyes wide, before breaking into an excited mumble, "In the standard way, you'd probably struggle - but if you could support your body weight with it, you could hide somewhere high up or use the hairs to muffle your sound! Kind of like how Mineta could use his sticky balls to stick outside a building - a-as long as he didn't leave a trail of them behind, that is, or his size means he could hide somewhere where most people wouldn't look! Of course, Jiro may have an advantage in finding us, but we just have to work harder that way, right?"

The others gazed blankly at him for a moment before nodding. Ojiro smiled, "Nice pep talk, man!"

_Technically, it was advice that both of you completely blanked on, but okay_, Izuku nodded.

"Any words for me?" Jiro asked.

"Um..." Izuku faltered, feeling guilty for excluding her, "Y-You looked like you knew what you were doing..."

"Fair enough," Jiro accepted the answer, so Izuku held back on telling her how her Quirk meant she'd always know where they were, so if she kept moving she'd be fine, and that how she could technically keep far away from villains and still get the information necessary.

She already had a huge advantage and, pep talks aside, he wanted to_ win._

So, as they began to watch the other groups, Izuku reminded himself of what Ojiro's clothes rustling sounded like, the clanking of Mineta's costume, and Jiro's boots as they tapped the ground.

It was one vs. three, technically, but he already could tell that bonus points would be given to those who found their opponents.

* * *

Finding Mineta was easy, he'd taken Izuku's words to heart and forgotten that they were opponents. He was a quivering wreck hanging off the side of an apartment building. (Later, he would admit his fear of heights to Izuku, and he had to wonder if Kouta had anything to do with it. _He really hoped so_.)

Ojiro had learnt from where Mineta had fallen short, and firmly avoided following Izuku's advice. However, being found lying down in a bathtub probably wasn't the most glamorous discovery, either. Izuku almost pitied him, since he'd predicted that the other would ignore his advice, so barely looked skywards during the exercise. Really, it was _such_ a shame...

Jiro had been the biggest challenge, since she could anticipate where they were coming from. In the end, Izuku had just gotten all three of them to scream at the top of their lungs, which resulted in three sore throats and a grouchy Jiro.

But now it was his turn, and Izuku was determined to not be found.

He ran through the streets and _thought._ Basements were out, since Jiro had an advantage there - so were high up places, since it gave Ojiro increased maneuverability.

Smiling, he diverted his path into an office building.

They only had access to one block of buildings, in order to limit chances of the hiding student winning. At the same time, it also meant a second and third game could happen side by side, to limit the time needed for the exercise.

So he got as close as he could to the next group and picked a place to hide, hoping to throw off Jiro with Bakugou's explosive volume.

_Bakugou_...

Memories of hiding in corners and getting shoved into small spaces threatened to overwhelm him, but he shook his head and forced himself onwards.

Being one of the smallest in the class had its perks, he decided, as he squished himself into a cupboard of what looked like an office kitchen. He wriggled in, his feet touching the ceiling of the chubby hole and his spine curling against wooden panels. With a free hand, he nudged the cupboard door shut, and ignored the fact that his other hand was firmly wedged by his side, elbow digging into his ribs.

* * *

Inside the control room, Kaminari whistled lowly, "How can the guy even fit in there? That cupboard's, like, the size of a microwave!"

"Oui, mon ami," Aoyama grinned, "Midoriya is good at fitting into petit places, mais he is not so good at getting out of them!"

"You think he's stuck?"

"Mon ami, I _know_ he is."

* * *

Whilst his team had run out of time before finding him, they did find him. Mostly because he'd started shouting, but they did find him.

He was wedged, of course, in a cupboard as big as a cardboard box, limbs sprawling like a deer on ice. His knees touched his chin and he was flat on his back. Most likely, it was the grips on his shoes preventing his escape, as he would complain later to his mother.

Mineta had spent five minutes laughing at him as the others struggled to pull him out, but they all agreed that Izuku's plan had been the best.

Silently, Midoriya decided he had the last laugh anyway, since he was the only one in their group to succeed in the exercise.

A final tug pulled him free, and he stretched with a cat-like grin on his face, "Th-that was pretty fun, right?"

Jiro jabbed him with an earphone jack, grumbling as she rubbed her head.


	3. The Ceiling

The Heights Alliance 1-A Dorms had five floors. Five floors of electrics, plumbing, and ventilation - all prone to malfunctioning due to housing twenty students with flashy, hazardous quirks.

An early example was when Kaminari fried the lights and his brain during a horror movie night (which, coincidentally, was also the last night that anyone let Bakougo and Ashido pick the movies). Another was when Sero accidentally taped a shower and ruined the plumbing - Izuku remembered that one well, since 1-B had been forced to house them for the week. Even Kouda managed to cause chaos, when he accidentally let a bat into the ventilation system.

Idly, Izuku had to wonder how they managed to hold it together at school, when they were all disasters in the dorms. Whilst some of his classmates were obvious firehazards (read: Kaminari and Bakugou), the dangers presented by people like Mina were far more subtle.

So, when Izuku found himself falling though a corroded floor, he half-heartedly cursed Mina... and yelped as he was wedged up to his shoulders in the gap, his feet dangling from the kitchen ceiling and arms pinned to his chest. He breathed in, dust flying around him, and forced himself to be calm.

There were a few muffled shouts from below, before the unmistakable yell of Bakugou.

"DEKU!"

Absently, he wondered how strange he looked to the others: pieces of floor board and a single red shoe on the ground (because Izuku definitely felt one slip off), a wriggling pair of legs poking out of the ceiling, and the charming sight of his shirtless chest, since he could feel the hem of it pressed against his elbows.

Wiggling his foot in greeting, a surge of deja vous overtook him. For a second, he was back in his room - swaddled in his blanket and staring at Iida's shoes...

Izuku jolted in shock as he felt someone grab his shoeless foot and tug, kicking out at them istinctually.

(At least it wasn't his boots, then he could have hurt someone...)

"Sorry!" he shouted, praying they heard him as he listened to Iida's quiet groan. "I panicked!"

He heard footsteps down the corridor and wiggled, screwing his neck around to observe Kaminari. Nodding in greeting, he gave the other boy a moment to admire how stupid he probably looked.

As he would later be told, he looked like a mole poking out of the ground: green, grass-like hair covered in sawdust and surrounded by the wreckage caused by Ashido's acid. At the very least, he knew he had smelled foul for several days afterwards, the amalgamation of acid, sweat, wood, carpet and a little bit of cement.

He felt like Mei, but less impressive nor intimidating, to summarise.

"If I were a lesser man," Kaminari began, eyeing his helpless little head, "I would totally get a permanent marker."

"Yesterday you drew a moustache on Kirishima when he fell asleep after dinner 'too see if it would become a real moustache when it hardened'." Izuku pointed out, feeling someone tug his foot.

The blond grinned, "A worthy pursuit in the name of science!"

Izuku cocked a brow.

"Okay but, like, it was funny. Right?"

"So why aren't you going to moustache me?" Izuku wondered, because, really, even Izuku wouldn't have resisted. The only person he wouldn't marker-moustache was Bakugou.

"... Bakugou has, uh, liberated my marker collection," Kaminari rubbed his neck, "So do you want me to get you help or something?"

Another tug.

"I think the others have got it covered, but thank you!" He grinned, feeling his shoulders drop further through the floor.

"Alright, man, but shout if you-- Holy-- Midoriya?!"

A yelp and a tug saw said boy tumble through the floor as if struck by a whack-a-mole toy, landing haphazardly on top of Iida.

He moaned and held his head, rolling off the boy and onto the ground. Mole, indeed... he wanted to bury in the earth and sleep away the combined pain and embarrassment.

"I blame Ashido entirely and refuse to be responsible for this," he mumbled. "She can tell Mr. Aizawa this time."

Kaminari laughed gleefully, peering through the hole in the ceiling like a child opening a present on Christmas morning, and even Bakugou cracked a grin at his grumpy defiance.

Iida said nothing, but offered Izuku a hand, "You are rather prone to getting stuck, aren't you, Midoriya?"

Izuku simply groaned, taking his hand, "I haven't gotten stuck so often since... junior school, I guess."

Bakugou shoved past him, "Don't forget your shoe, nerd." he grouched as he left the kitchen, sporting a strangely shaped bruise on his forehead.

(Did his shoe...?)

He plucked the aforementioned object off the ground and hastily stuck it back on, ignoring the stray blond hair on the sole. Afterall, if Kaachan wasn't saying anything, he wasn't going to antagonize him.

"Should we stick a warning up here, do you think?" Kaminari called down, "So no one else gets stuck?"

"If they haven't already heard about it, then probably. But getting stuck seems to be good gossip, so everyone will probably be aware of it by breakfast."

Iida shook his head at Izuku, so his answer was probably not the moral high ground Iida was expecting... but he was completely fine with that, at this point.

"Stick a sign or cone up there, please, Kaminari!" - ah, there was the morally-appropriate response.

The green-haired boy sighed; he could be a hero after breakfast, Izuku decided.

With that, he waved the others off and went to search for a clean shirt and a shower.


End file.
